Late dawns and early sunsets
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Años antes de caer en la oscuridad, una pequeña Sigyn sueña con el pasado, teme a su futuro, y corre alegremente por los bosques de Asgard. Mientras tanto, Loki y Angerboda luchan por un cariño que será la condena de ambos. ¿Cuánto podrían cambiar las cosas tras el escape del dragón Nidhug? Pre-Thor I.
1. Prólogo: Futuro

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Loki, Sigyn, Asgard y sus habitantes son propiedad de Marvel (o la mitología nórdica, es de suponerse). No obtengo otro beneficio con este escrito que el de agradar un poco a quien quiera leerlo.

* * *

 **Late dawns and early sunsets**

 **.**

 **Prólogo.**

 **.**

Ya muy cerca del final, se le ocurre que el problema ha sido el tiempo. Un desajuste en las líneas temporales. El mundo cae sobre ellos luego de una desconcertante racha de triunfos. Si el tiempo ha sido en verdad el problema, ya no debería importar tanto.

—Lo harás de cualquier forma, ¿verdad?

Loki le sonríe melancólicamente.

—No puedes negar que lo intenté.

Sigyn aprieta los labios. Gira el cuerpo y desvía la mirada hacia el Bifrost abierto. La fuerte ráfaga de aire le ayuda a mantener algo de claridad en su mente.

—Es como la última vez —dice ella, como si la amargura tuviera intenciones de dulce nostalgia—. Tal vez incluso logre regresar. —Alza las cejas y en la comisura de su boca se asoma una raquítica sonrisa. El casi inocente gesto de la esperanza.

—Sinceramente, espero que no —replica Loki, bajando la escalinata.

Sigyn, de espalda al príncipe, siente de pronto el peso de su mano en el hombro derecho y el tranquilo pero firme empuje que la aproxima más al portal.

—Triunfaré —le asegura el príncipe de repente. Ambos saben que hay mínimas oportunidades de que así sea. No obstante, Loki desea creerlo.

Sus miradas se encuentran y el beso del adiós se prolonga tanto que Loki la aleja con algo de brusquedad para no caer en la inconveniente tentación de permitirle quedarse.

—Entonces volveré.

—Lo intentarás —corrige él, tranquilo.

Sigyn sacude la cabeza, mirando muy de cerca los verdes ojos de Loki. Siente algo de compasión por él. Ahora "gana", pero en el pasado perdió, y a decir verdad, el futuro no pinta para cubrirlo de triunfo. Perderá.

 _Oh dioses, que pierda, por favor._

Un empujoncito más y está tan cerca de la oscuridad… otra vez.

—Date prisa, el Bifrost no puede estar abierto por tanto tiempo.

Sigyn ríe sin ganas, alzando un poco los hombros. Sabe lo que le espera del otro lado, ha estado ahí antes.

—No es como si hubiera mucho por destruir al otro lado. —Está a punto de dar, por voluntad propia, el próximo y último paso. Sin embargo, la pregunta lleva mucho tiempo quemándole la garganta. Se detiene y levanta el rostro hacia él—. ¿Me quisiste alguna vez, Loki?

Él frunce el ceño, no tan afligido como incómodo.

—Te quise un tiempo.

—Era una niña; no me refiero a ese tipo de amor, lo sabes.

El silencio es pesado, triste, decepcionante para Sigyn, que vuelve a darse cuenta de cuánto apostó. Loki parece leerle el pensamiento.

—Diste tanto y te estás yendo con las manos vacías.

La nota de enfado enredada en las palabras de Loki no pasa desapercibido para Sigyn.

— ¿Me quisiste? —insiste ella, desesperada. El terror ante su situación está haciendo su camino, y una vez iniciado no habrá manera de decirle que no.

—No sé —contesta, y si Sigyn no es tonta, hay aparte de rabia, culpa. Se siente mejor. Un poco de remordimiento por parte del él puede hacerle muy bien ahora a la antigua princesa vanir. Luego, él ríe entre dientes—. Tú me sigues queriendo —apunta, a modo de quien ha notado algo demasiado obvio luego de mucho tiempo—. El problema es que yo sólo supongo. Nunca estaré seguro de quererte. Tal vez si, tal vez no; probablemente nunca lo suficiente.

Sigyn aparta la mirada de Loki y es consiente nuevamente del Bifrost. Suspira resignada y vuelve a enfocarse en el asgardiano.

—Siempre te vuelves ambiguo en los momentos finales… Nunca me quisiste.

Loki continúa presa de la desatinada furia surgida de algún roto sitio en su interior, se amontona dentro de su pecho.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú podrías saberlo mejor que yo?

Sigyn responde con un gesto vago, acaso resignada a la duda eterna.

Loki la sujeta por los hombros, mirándola de frente. Es el final, están parados peligrosamente cerca del abismo. Grandes reyes, llegaron tan alto. La caída será más dura. No era los más cuerdos, pero esto será diferente. Loki lo siente en los huesos.

—El problema es que no importa cuánto te quiera o crea quererte, siempre existirán cosas o personas más importantes. Nunca dejarás de ser el número dos en mi lista.

Los ojos de Sigyn no arden por algún afán rabioso de llorar. Ha derramado lágrimas en nombre de cosas más importantes en el pasado cercano, dejarlas correr ahora por las crueles verdades de Loki ni siquiera es procesado por su cerebro. Es triste pero no habrá lágrimas al respecto.

—Como ahora —asevera Sigyn.

—Como siempre.

Sigyn escucha sus últimas palabras, aterrada por la vieja y conocida prisión en la perdida grieta del universo, la fosa del olvido. Porque Loki ya la ha olvidado antes, y lo haría de nuevo si tiene la oportunidad o el recuerdo es demasiado insoportable.

No le temé a la oscuridad, como la primera vez. Le teme a la soledad. Teme el olvido.

Sí, está aterrada y desilusionada, porque la esperanza muere al último, desafortunadamente, y Sigyn había tenido una muy grande de que Loki la quisiera total y sinceramente, verla morir hoy le ha arrebatado su última ilusión.

Vuelve a pensar en que todo lo que ha estado mal desde el principio es el tiempo. Un traicionero y retorcido al que incluso Loki debería tenerle envidia. Pero eso sigue sin importar ahora, el tiempo se equivocó, las cosas salieron mal.

Sigyn deja de oír su voz y en cambio siente el empujón de Loki, que la hace trastabillar hacia atrás. En seguida el empuje se transforma en una inexorable fuerza de atracción. El Bifrost se la traga, como la primera vez. Era una niña y lloró de frustración y de miedo. Pero ya no es la chiquilla tonta de antaño, sabe cosas. Cosas que a ella misma le asombra conocer. La verdad es cruel. Loki es consciente de ello y Sigyn no lo ignora, ambos están al tanto de las mil formas en que una verdad destruye más que diez mentiras. Saben: la verdad es horrible, a veces hiere, es difusa. Las mentiras son fáciles.

Y así construyeron su mundo: de oscuridad y engaños. Aquel que se derrumba ahora; la catástrofe final. Loki intenta mantenerlo en pie, pero llegará el momento en que nada pueda hacer por ello, llegará el momento de retroceder y ese será el final, el de verdad, el más doloroso, el más inaguantable. Loki no lo sabe, pero lo siente en los huesos.

Se ha quedado solo… Otra vez.

La misma oscuridad de siempre en el cielo nocturno que compartieron durante un tiempo. Loki tiene esperanzas, una cierta convicción: ganará, ha de lograrlo. Y si no, quemarlo todo antes de irse.

Y luego, solo.

El Bifrost se cierra y a ella se la tragará otra vez, muy pronto, el olvido. Con algo de suerte encontrará la forma de volver; con algo más de esa suerte, no lo hará.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic fue publicado hace tiempo, dos años o cosa así. Había ido a la bóveda de los fics eliminados por ser un proyecto demasiado complicado, sobrecargado y con aires de película de Michael Bay.

Hoy lo encontré tristeando en mi laptop y decidí darle otra oportunidad (?). Ando de un ánimo para la fantasía y los temas oscurosos (?) bastante fuerte como para intentar editarlo, eliminar lo innecesario, deshacerme de las subtramas y otros detalles que estaban muy de más.

Eso y el Logyn siempre será parte de mi corazón :3

Eh, ¿qué más? Oh, claro, inicio con un prólogo sobre el final, como dicta mi desorden a la hora de hacer longfics xv

Ése rectángulo de allá abajo es mágico, pastelitos.


	2. Princesa del pasado

**Capítulo 1. Princesa del pasado**

 _El estruendo de las últimas explosiones todavía le zumbaba en los oídos. Su desconcierto era terrible pero lo era más su impaciencia por bloquear la puerta con ayuda de su última reserva de energía. Segura de que aquella puerta no resistiría más que unos minutos, giró sobre sus talones. Contempló la silla del trono al fondo del salón con un semblante grave. Exhaló un suspiro, apretando el pequeño bulto que sostenía en brazos._

 _La premura mutó momentáneamente en una extraña solemnidad. Caminó hasta la silla del trono y se sentó con aire afectado, arreglándose con la mano libre el vestido. Una vez acomodada, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a Sigyn con fuerza._

 _Escuchó a sus enemigos estrellarse contra la última puerta y los guardias de palacio retrocedieron un paso. La gran puerta del Salón del Trono no resultaría un obstáculo significativo para las fuerzas asgardianas._

 _Apretó los parpados y la consternación volvió. Trató de buscar el hilo de la serenidad y pensar en alguna forma última y desesperada de escape. Tal vez fue por el abatido caos en su cabeza, pero su mente no encontró lo que buscaba. No había escondite y tuvo que aceptarlo sintiendo ardientes lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Su única opción era encarar el peligro y esperar algo de misericordia._

 _Freya abrió los ojos, emergiendo por un instante de sus cavilaciones y sintiendo el violento saltó de su corazón al escuchar el primer golpe contra el portón. Volvió su atención abajo, unos grandes ojos azules la observaban curiosos. Sonrió para la última de sus hijas._

 _Otro estruendoso golpe le provocó una dolorosa punzada en las sienes. La regordeta cara del bebé en sus brazos se contrajo como aviso del llanto. Freya quiso tranquilizarla meciéndola dulcemente al tiempo que cantaba una vieja canción de cuna en un tono trémulo, titubeante y ronco. Fue vagamente consciente del estremecimiento que la atacó llegado el recuerdo: Aegir, su adorado primogénito, Lofn, Syn y Nanna, hermanas mayores de Sigyn, habían escuchado esa misma canción muchas veces antes. La voz de Freya había entonado aquella dulce melodía tantas noches, inclinada sobre la cuna de un precioso bebé, incrédula de que los viejos dioses le concedieran regalo semejante a ella, a Freya, que se había salido con la suya tantas veces durante tanto tiempo._

 _Ahora, sin embargo, el universo mostraba su ineludible forma de cobranza. La desgracia sobre su familia y su reino llegaba como un modo tardío de cólera cósmica por sus irreparables faltas pasadas. La reina vanir no pudo evitar especular hasta qué punto era todo culpa suya._

 _La frecuencia de los impactos del ariete contra la puerta aumentó. Freya salió de sus recuerdos y enfrentó la vista de su última barrera cediendo en medio del estruendo furioso de la aldaba de madera quebrándose. Una de las hojas cayó al suelo haciendo reverberar un eco funesto y potente por todo el salón._

 _Freya parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de limpiar su visión de las lágrimas. Odín cabalgaba a la cabeza de una escuadra de guerreros asgardianos. Los príncipes Thor y Loki, a derecha e izquierda del rey respectivamente._

 _Freya dejó escapar el aire._

 _Los cuerpos de Aegir e Iwaldi iban cruzados sobre el lomo de una montura sin jinete. Estaban muertos y la sangre escurría hasta el suelo._

 _«_ Se dice que la reina perdió el juicio aquel día… _»_

En los jardines de palacio, la violenta luz del sol de mediodía había obligado a los tres estudiantes de noble linaje, que esa tarde tomaban su clase al aire libre, a buscar protección bajo uno de los enormes y frondosos árboles del jardín. Sentados en posición de loto, salvo por la joven oradora en turno, cumplían la tarea que su instructora había mandado.

—Mi padre la ha visto, encerrada en las mazmorras del palacio vanir.

Una niña de las dos niñas pelirrojas sonrió con suficiencia, la mirada soñadora en sus ojos verdes les dio la impresión a sus compañeros de que disfrutaba de imaginarse a la antigua reina de los vanios enclaustrada en algún lúgubre calabozo.

—No seas mentirosa, Lorelei. Murió.

Un niño castaño y regordete intervino, acompañando su aseveración con una torcida sonrisa de triunfo dirigida a Lorelei.

La narradora rechazó frenéticamente la sacudida de dolor en su corazón, rodó los ojos en su lugar y chasqueó los dedos frente a las caras de ambos niños, quienes, a decir por sus expresiones, estaban dispuestos a sumergirse en una larga discusión, interrumpiendo así su turno de relatar un hecho dentro de la historia del reino, como había pedido Kelda, su preceptora de Historia y Tradición Asgardiana.

Los otros dos niños accedieron a prestarle atención de nuevo, aunque de mala gana.

— ¿Puedo continuar? —cuestionó molesta, colocándose una mano en la cintura.

Los niños asintieron en silencio, ella lanzó un suspiro, frunció los labios y recordó en dónde había cortado su relato.

—Cómo iba diciendo…

 _Se decía que Freya había enloquecido aquel día. Su esposo y su hijo se veían reducidos a aquella maléfica muestra de victoria y ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para pensar en el espantoso final que acababan de tener sus hijas mayores._

 _La reina vanir apartó la mirada, la boca entreabierta, como si fuera a soltar una exclamación de dolor, pero las imágenes sangrientas de los últimos meses se arremolinaron dentro de su cabeza, culminando de manera atroz con su familia mutilada, y Freya fue incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, sin aliento, un enorme agujero en su estómago y…_

—Sí, sí, se volvió loca pero, ¿murió? —insistió Lorelei, torciendo el gesto e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

La narradora apretó los dientes, inhaló y exhaló, queriendo mantener la tranquilidad. Mala suerte fue que paciencia y tranquilidad no se pudieran contar dentro de sus cualidades.

—¡Maldigo a los dioses, Lorelei, cierra el pico hasta que termine con la historia!

Sigyn apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar su encolerizada frase, poniéndose de pie y gesticulando bruscamente con los brazos. Un instante después, algo aturdida, se dio cuenta de que Kelda la llevaba de una oreja. Era endemoniadamente doloroso, pensó, arrugando la nariz.

Se le ocurrieron amenazas e insultos en abundante cantidad. Ella era una princesa, estuviera donde estuviera, ella era una princesa y absolutamente nadie iba a agarrarla de las orejas, con modos tan bruscos, sin ganarse un buen y bien merecido castigo por ello. Sigyn misma se encargaría de vigilar que al menos le cortaran la mano a aquella mujer. La guardaría en un recipiente y se la mostraría a todos sus conocidos, así pronto se correría el rumor de que a Sigyn Iwaldisdottir nadie la jaloneaba ni le tocaba un pelo con malas intenciones y se salía con la suya. _Ah no, vaya que no…_

A mitad de su arenga interna, Sigyn fue consciente de estar soñando despierta. Nadie le cortaría la mano a nadie por haberla alzado contra una princesa extranjera, secuestrada, y ni mencionar su fama. Quien recibiría una buena reprimenda sería ella, Sigyn lo intuía. A juzgar por el camino que habían tomado, su próxima parada sería Idunn, su traidora tía Idunn. Y la traidora tía Idunn no desaprovechaba jamás la oportunidad de darle un buen regaño y hacer que uno de los sirvientes le propinara unos buenos golpes con una delgada vara (en Midgard a las mujeres con varitas se les llamaba brujas y eran quemadas vivas, recordó Sigyn, sonriendo internamente) sobre las manos.

Sigyn alzó la vista para ver el hosco gesto de Kelda, calculando la seriedad de su aprieto. Kelda, la bruja número dos, le profesaba una profunda antipatía desde que la conoció (no se podría decir que el sentimiento no fuera recíproco) y Sigyn no dudaba de que aprovecharía esta ocasión para "darle una lección".

La observó un instante más, previendo la cantidad de problemas que tendría, y luego bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabe, Lady Kelda? —La mujer no se detuvo ni hizo amago de prestarle atención, lo cual no pareció ser inconveniente para Sigyn—. Estaba haciendo precisamente lo que pidió, lo que sucede es que no guardaron silencio. Quiero decir, yo escuché muy atentamente cuando fue su turno… —Suspiró dramáticamente—. Con toda sinceridad, es preocupante la cantidad de simios retrasados que permite en su clase estos últimos días. Yo creo, con todo respeto, que se está poniendo vieja.

Lady Kelda no se inmutó; sin embargo, Sigyn claramente sintió como el par de dedos sobre su oreja apretaban el agarre, haciéndole soltar un gruñido. Por dentro, Sigyn bailaba la (dolorosa) danza de la victoria.

* * *

Loki se acercó silenciosamente hasta ella, con la misma intención de siempre. Angerboda no se enteró de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El enorme libro cayó al suelo, con un sonido que reverberó por todo el corredor.

—No volveré a decírtelo. —Comenzó a sermonearle. Bajó la mirada hacia el libro, observó luego a Loki con reproche. Al final, hizo levitar el objeto hasta sus manos nuevamente—. La próxima vez no habrá un aviso, así que has algo de ruido, por todos los dioses. Pude haber sostenido algo peligroso, ¿quieres matarme acaso?

Una maliciosa sonrisa surgió en los labios de Loki mientras entrelazaba las manos sobre la espalda.

—¿Tal vez esa es la idea?

Angerboda lo miró cansada, se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

Anduvieron en silencio un rato, como solían hacerlo cada día. Una vieja costumbre que muchas veces era el único medio para convivir en medio de la "agitada" vida del menor de los hijos de Odín.

—Todavía con ese viejo libro, ¿dónde quedaron todos los que te regalé? —Inquirió él, oteando las amarillentas páginas por las que los ojos de Angerboda viajaban impacientes.

—Tus románticos libros de hechicería son para principiantes —dijo la doncella con aire ausente—. Ella necesita de algo más fuerte que tiernos encantamientos para animales.

Loki arqueó las cejas.

—¿Para principiantes? Mujer, ¿desde cuándo un compendio de magia negra escrita por Sivald Sturluson entra en la categoría de "libros románticos"?

— Sivald Sturluson —musitó ella, pensativa, tratando de recordar algo—. Era un nigromante patético que terminó sus miserables días en una sucia taberna midgardiana —agregó, con una media sonrisa displicente—… Estaba demente y era un ebrio, Loki.

El príncipe rodó los ojos, resolviendo que era hora de cambiar el tema. Sinceramente, no quería enfrentarse a la pelea que resultaba de argumentar con Angerboda acerca de esos temas.

La conocía muy bien. Angerboda había aparecido en la cámara del Bifrost una mañana en que Loki había estado de un humor peor que de costumbre. Ambos estaban atascados en unos insufribles trece años y ni ella deseaba vivir en la corte asgardiana, como tampoco él quería despertarse excepcionalmente temprano a recibir a una plebeya de un reino de monstruos.

Angerboda no era una princesa, había llegado como parte del cumplimiento de un armisticio. A su corta edad, había demostrado una notable habilidad para la magia. Se juzgó, por los ancianos del consejo, que un poder semejante, mal predispuesto en Jotunheim, podría atentar contra la paz y seguridad de Asgard y el resto de Yggdrasil.

El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos no fue el único tesoro de Jotunheim que se resguardó en el Reino Dorado.

En aquél entonces, la sorpresa de Loki pudo más que su hosquedad. La vio y no pudo conciliar la imagen de esa niña castaña que resultaba incluso bonita, con los monstruos jotun de los cuentos que Fandral contaba durante la cena. Loki jamás se atrevió a demostrar sus afectos en público, la negó cada vez que pudo y jamás superó por completo la incomodidad que se plantaba en su pecho al recordar su origen jotun, pero lo cierto es que Angerboda fue su única verdadera amiga durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Algún progreso? —Cuestionó, emergiendo de sus pensamientos y girando la cabeza en dirección a las ventanas que se abrían en el pasillo. Distrajo su mirada con la imagen dorada de la ciudad que ofrecía el mirador, pero se rehusó a dejarse arrastrar por sus recuerdos otra vez.

—No logra mover un tenedor. —Le respondió ella, una mueca de frustración en sus labios. Alzó el rostro y bajó el libro—. Realmente creí que lo hacía apropósito, conociéndola, no me sorprendería. Pero en verdad no puede. —Loki regresó su vista a Angerboda—. Ayer, en la biblioteca, la mandé a buscar un libro e hice caer intencionalmente otro desde una repisa superior. —Loki alzó las cejas lentamente y curvó sus labios en un gesto burlón, imaginando la escena—. No lo detuvo y no me sorprendió, sólo era para llamar su atención, quería que levantara la vista. Dejé caer otro libro entonces, esta vez con ella atenta… —Angerboda resopló—. Ahora tiene una cicatriz horrible en la frente que se negó a dejarse curar y presume como un trofeo.

Loki se encogió de hombros, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa. No debería, pero hallaba hilarante la expresión desalentada de la hechicera, y aún más, el descaro de Sigyn al ostentar su falta de habilidad mágica. Fallar como hechicero avergonzaría hasta la muerte a cualquier vanir.

—Tal vez ése no es su terreno —señaló Loki.

—Su habilidad en pociones es un poco peor, es incapaz de recordar la preparación de las más fáciles.

—No me refiero a magia —replicó Loki de inmediato.

Angerboda frunció el ceño.

—Es una princesa vanir, si no es buena en magia, ¿en qué…?

Loki conocía la respuesta y el semblante pareció brillarle en el justo momento que podría compartir su conocimiento con la hechicera.

Loki, un joven hombre asgardiano, había conocido a Sigyn Iwaldisdottir una tibia tarde hacía diez años. Envuelta en varias mantas, era un bicho sin color con el cuerpecillo helado de una muerte sin consumar que era leyenda entre los vanir. Se decía que a un segundo de encenderse la pira funeraria de la pequeña Sigyn muerta, el bultito comenzó a retorcerse y un llanto rompió el silencio en respeto por la princesa muerta. Sigyn vivía. Desde luego, eso formaba parte de los muchos cuentos vanir y a los asgardianos en su mayoría no les interesaba en lo absoluto.

En el momento que la vio por primera vez, Loki no entendió el porqué de la sensación de culpabilidad en su pecho. Era como si no estuviese tratando con la debida solemnidad un asunto de incalculable importancia. Al joven pelinegro le asombró encontrarse con un ser tan cerca de la inmaterialidad, con esos risueños pero penetrantes ojos de fantasma. Loki no fue capaz de dormir durante varias noches pensando en el fin de la guerra, semanas antes, cuando su padre le ordenó a Thor arrebatarle la criatura a Freya y el rubio sin objetar se acercó a la reina caída y arrancó de los brazos de su madre a Sigyn. Y él había estado ahí, confundido entre la vaga sensación de haber cometido un ultraje gravísimo y la certidumbre de estar en completo desacuerdo, pero al fin de cuentas, incapaz de interferir, consciente del riesgo de decepcionar a su padre una vez más.

El príncipe no era adepto de los niños, no se enternecía cuando hacían una gracia y no se preocupaba por hacer monadas para verlos sonreír. No lo había hecho hasta entonces y no empezó ése día. Acercarse a Sigyn fue un simple intento por acallar su culpa y volver a las noches de sueño completo. Al paso del tiempo y mientras Sigyn crecía, algo más fuerte que culpa lo unió a la vanir: se identificaba con ella.

Y muy pocos llegaron a comprender por qué.

Al contrario de Loki, Sigyn era una lástima en el campo de la magia. No era organizada ni puntual, cualidades que siempre había caracterizado al príncipe asgardiano. No era ni elegante ni educada. Sigyn marchaba por palacio con el cabello de un muchacho y enfundada en los pantalones que Frigga y Thor le hacían llegar de contrabando, porque Idunn no consentía las rarezas de su sobrina y pensaba, muy erróneamente, que la amenaza de andar sin ropa alguna podría llegar a hacerla entrar en razón.

Baja de estatura. Era escuálida. La exuberante belleza que caracterizaba a las de su ahora extinta estirpe, parecía haber pasado a un lado suyo sin advertir su existencia. Nadie apostó a que mejoraría nunca y lo cierto fue que su belleza floreció en el apogeo de su posterior encierro.

Frigga fue la única que pudo sospechar que aquella niña poco femenina y refinada pudiera terminar trabando tan entrañable relación con su hijo menor. Lo supuso cuando lo obligó a sostenerla en brazos por primera vez, y lo confirmó el día que Odín descubrió quien encubría a la niña en sus múltiples travesuras por palacio.

Loki se veía reflejado de alguna manera en Sigyn, aun cuando parecían ser tan diferentes y hasta incompatibles. A pesar de su revoltosa forma de ser, Sigyn era una niña solitaria y el príncipe sabía de sobra lo que era ser un niño solitario. Sigyn dijo que era amiga de un lobo gris el día que consiguió meterlo al castillo, sacándole un susto de muerte a más de uno, entre ellos sus amigos (aunque ella disfrutara de alardear que no eran sino sus subordinados) más cercanos: Lorelei y Lir.

A Loki le gustaba esa curiosa sensación de orgullo y sorpresa que arribaba en él en presencia de Sigyn y sus peculiares costumbres. Le gustó siempre y aun en el futuro, cuando pareció haberlo olvidado todo sobre ella, ese grato cumulo de emociones prevaleció sobre cualquier hechizo de olvido. Y aquella vez, con Angerboda y su pregunta a medio terminar, el pecho de Loki se llenó de esa misma sensación esponjosa: satisfacción, hilaridad, asombro.

El el regular sonido de un par de tacones acercándose por el pasillo, acompañado por unas pisadas arrastradas, atrajo la atención de ambos, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Loki. Una mujer de mediana edad, rubia y alta, enfundada en la típica túnica gris de las preceptoras llevaba un… una Sigyn por la oreja.

Loki sonrió con el característico orgullo de un hermano mayor, advirtiendo la cicatriz de dos pulgadas que atravesaba la frente de Sigyn.

Angerboda sacudió despacio la cabeza hacia los lados, incapaz de sorprenderse. No había manera de que le asombrara la habilidad de Sigyn para meter la pata.

—Siempre yo. —Se quejaba la niña pelirroja. Su gesto enfurruñado, mirando el suelo—. Todo lo malo que ocurre en este reino es, de una forma u otra, culpa mía... Las cabras se salieron de los establos y entraron en la cocina: Sigyn. El Gran Salón inundado: Sigyn. Las nix fueron liberadas e hicieron destrozos en la biblioteca: Sigyn. —Luego, comenzó a exagerar—. El Bifrost explotó, Nidhug salió de su encierro y le prendió fuego a la ciudad, las estatuas lloran sangre, el agua de los ríos se convirtió en veneno, Odín ya no despertó de su sueño, los puercos vuelan: Sigyn, Sigyn, Sigyn. ¡Todo lo hace la marimacho de Sigyn!

—Se te olvidó mencionar el incidente con los caballos de las valquirias.

Kelda se detuvo, apresurándose a soltar un atropellado "su alteza" y a inclinarse en una reverencia, entretanto Sigyn levantaba la mirada. Loki la observaba serio aunque su tono de voz había sido jovial.

— ¡Ah! Claro, cómo olivarlo —apoyó Sigyn, sarcástica—. Gracias, Loki.

El incorrecto trato informal fue suficiente para sacar a Kelda de su sorpresa, bajó su mano de la oreja de Sigyn hasta su brazo y la zarandeó.

—Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu príncipe —demandó en un tono chillón.

La repentina alegría que había empezado a formarse en la niña se desvaneció al sentirse jaloneada otra vez por su instructora. Rodó los ojos en su dirección y luego volvió a enfocarse en Loki.

— No es mi príncipe —señaló, entrecerrando los ojos—. No soy asgardiana. Me sorprende que justo ahora se le olvidara, si me lo recuerda al menos una vez al día.

El rostro de Lady Kelda enrojeció de coraje, fulminando a la niña con su mejor mirada asesina. Sigyn se limitó a zafarse del fuerte agarre de la instructora, lo cual fue una mala idea, como pudo notarlo cuando volvió a sentir los huesudos dedos de Kelda en la oreja. Sigyn maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le increpó la mujer—. Todavía tienes asuntos pendientes con Lady Idunn.

Sigyn rodó los ojos por enésima vez en el día.

—¿No le parece muy gracioso que me reprenda por no llamar a la gente con su debido título y usted esté aquí tratándome como si fuera mi igual?

Kelda abrió la boca para replicar, su cara contraída por el enojo. Pero en el momento, Loki carraspeó.

—Alteza. —Hizo una reverencia—. Llevaré a esta pequeña sinvergüenza ante su tía para que reciba su debido castigo.

Loki detuvo a la mujer con un movimiento de su mano antes de que comenzara a caminar una vez más.

—¿Se puede saber qué hizo ahora? —Preguntó Angerboda, adelantándose para quitar la mano de Kelda de encima de Sigyn y atrayendo a la niña hacia sí.

La palabra indignación atravesaba el rostro de Kelda, por lo cual Sigyn sonrió con malicia. Si Kelda despreciaba a alguien más que a la princesa vanir, era a la hechicera jotun.

—Su vocabulario deja mucho que desear —dijo, evasiva.

—Eso no amerita una interrupción a la _ajetreada_ vida de Lady Idunn —terció Loki.

La faz de Kelda cambió en el momento que sus ojos volvieron al príncipe. Contrario a su obvio trato reticente con Angerboda, debía ser amable con el menor de los hijos de Odín.

—Su… alteza —empezó titubeante—. Esa niña es una nefasta influencia para los otros dos jóvenes asgardianos que conviven con ella en sus clases diarias. —Los severos ojos de la mujer viajaron hasta la niña—. Les mete ideas en la cabeza con sus historias, cambia los hechos en su subjetiva y errónea versión… Es una ofensa hasta para su señor padre, príncipe Loki.

—¡No es cierto! —Exclamó Sigyn, colérica—. ¡Todo lo que digo es verdad y lo sabe, vieja bruja mentirosa!

Tanto Angerboda como Loki ahogaron la risa. En cambio, procuraron mostrarse decepcionados ante el mal comportamiento de Sigyn. Angerboda puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sigyn, con ademán severo.

—No se preocupe, Lady Kelda. Yo me encargaré de vigilar que esta pequeña dama aprenda, después de todo, su próxima clase es conmigo.

La protesta de la mujer murió en sus labios cuando Loki la interrumpió.

—Puede irse, Kelda.

—Pero….

—Puede irse —insistió, exigente.

Lady Kelda se quedó estática durante un instante, con los ojos bien abiertos. Al final, realizó una reverencia, masculló algo así como un "lo que ordene, su alteza" y regresó por donde había venido.

Las facciones de Sigyn se iluminaron por un grande gesto de victoria. Angerboda frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hasta la niña, provocando que el triunfo de Sigyn se desvaneciera de a poco.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó sincera—. Ya se fue. —Sonrió mientras explicaba, sin lograr entender porque esa cara si el problema ya había acabado.

Angerboda sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. Alzó la vista en dirección a Loki y él a su vez se alzó de hombros.

—Si me disculpan, tengo entrenamiento —se excusó Loki. La boca de Angerboda se torció en molestia mientras Loki le alborotaba los cabellos a la niña y continuaba con su camino—. Deberías hacer algo al respecto —gritó Loki a nada de doblar en la esquina del pasillo—, es tu culpa que sea tan malcriada.

Los ojos de Angerboda centellaron. Sigyn levantó la vista con una mueca de disculpa en sus labios.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. —La reprendió con severidad, haciendo un ademán con su mano para indicarle a la niña que caminara—. No puedes ir por ahí enfrentándote a todos.

—Soy una princesa… ─Se justificó, su vista clavada en sus pies. Parecía más enfadada que mortificada.

—No. ─Le corrigió la mayor. Era la primera vez que contradecía la teoría de Sigyn de que por ser la siguiente noble vanir en la línea de sucesión tenía alguna prerrogativa en Asgard—. Aquí no… No todavía.

Sigyn volteó a verla con sus ojos ensombrecidos por las lágrimas. En el fondo, Sigyn siempre supo que aquello era cierto, siempre fue internamente consciente de no ser otra cosa que una súbdita más de Odín. Angerboda había alentado su fantasía por mucho tiempo y eso le dio la esperanza, quizá no todo fuera una ilusión suya. Sigyn tenía apenas once años, pero había entendido desde el principio a qué se veía reducida su situación si se le restaba su condición de princesa vanir: una rehén, una reliquia, un triste trofeo de una guerra ganada.

En ese momento, a medida que llegaban al saloncito donde Angerboda le impartía las lecciones diarias de hechicería, las escenas que asaltaban a Sigyn durante sus sueños se arremolinaron en su mente. Agachó la mirada, respiró hondo y un brillo de resentimiento cruzó sus ojos.

—Soy la última princesa vanir —aseveró— aquí y ahora.

Angerboda apretó los labios ante las palabras de la niña, no dispuesta a discutir sobre el asunto hasta que estuvieran a salvo de cualquier que pudiera escuchar o mirar. Empujó una de las hojas de la gruesa puerta de ébano que daba acceso al pequeño salón que Frigga había dispuesto como estudio personal de la hechicera. Una vez adentro, Sigyn tomó asiento en su acostumbrado banco. Con aire hastiado apoyó los codos en la mesa de trabajo. Estaba repleta de toda clase de utensilios de hechicería: plumas de aves exóticas, manojos de hierbas extrañas, muchas de ellas venenosas, un par de morteros, varios recipientes de cristal, el tenedor que no había logrado hacer levitar un par de días atrás, la jaula con su pobre víctima del diario: una urraca a la cual bautizó con el anagrama del nombre Loki.

Sigyn contempló fijamente a Ikol, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo los labios. Parecía triste, muy triste, y Sigyn comprendía del todo sus razones: las jaulas son espantosas. No importa si son de hierro barato y no rebasan los 50 centímetros de alto, o son dorados reinos extranjeros, las jaulas son jaulas. Pensar en eso le trajo a Sigyn un ilocalizable malestar.

—Sueño con ellos cada noche. —Le confesó con amargura a Angerboda. La mayor había reabierto su enorme libro y buscaba entre las gastadas páginas la información que pudiera ayudarle a canalizar la energía de la pequeña pelirroja.

La mujer llevó de inmediato su atención a Sigyn. No supo que decir de inmediato. Loki le había contado algo al respecto, pero nunca hasta entonces Sigyn se había sentido con la confianza suficiente para desahogarse con ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que la relativa solidez de Sigyn se disolvía en la imagen de esa pequeña de dorados y húmedos ojos, su semblante lejano. La hechicera se preguntó si acaso esa misma había sido su expresión durante sus primeros años en Asgard.

Tal vez, pero a diferencia de Sigyn, Angerboda no había contado con la habilidad necesaria para esconder su melancolía debajo de gruesas capas de arrogancia e insolencia. Angerboda añoró su hogar y a su madre por largos años en una abierta nostalgia. Ella jamás volvió a visitar Jotunheim o volvió a ver a su madre.

—Son sólo sueños —dijo Angerboda, tratando todavía de separarse del doloroso recuerdo de su pasado. Habían transcurrido al menos quinientos años desde la última vez que había visto a su madre, a este punto ya no debería doler—. Alimentados, a propósito, por las historias de Loki… Sigyn —comenzó a reprenderla nuevamente, aprovechando que la niña no la veía para secarse con los dedos la comisura del parpado derecho, por el que se asomaba una lágrima—, no puedes ir por ahí contando esas historias. Loki accedió a darte una versión más objetiva que la de los libros de historia, pero eso no significa que tengas que divulgarla por doquier, la mayoría de los asgardianos, como Kelda, no encuentran agradable quedar más como tiranos que como justos y legítimos vencedores.

—Pero es que eso fue un acto de tiranía, Angerboda —replicó la menor, girando la cabeza en dirección a la hechicera y gesticulando entre la desesperación y la furia—. Ellos no se conformaron con vencer. —La terrorífica imagen del cuerpo de su padre en exhibición fuera del palacio vanir se presentó con una claridad que rebasaba la de sus ya de por sí nítidos sueños—. Aplastaron a mi pueblo. —Continuó con voz ahogada—. Asesinaron a mi familia. Yo no puedo olvidarlo.

—No puedes asegurar eso. —Se apresuró a callarla. Angerboda consideraba ese salón un lugar seguro, sin embargo, más valía no hablar de más y provocar la ira de las personas equivocadas—. No estuviste allí, son sólo sueños.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Sigyn, poniéndose de pie de un salto y quedándose en silencio un segundo—. No lo son —sollozó luego, retrocediendo un paso y dejándose caer sobre el banco una vez más—. Son reales, lo sé… —Su vista, hasta entonces enfocada en las baldosas del suelo, viajó a Angerboda—. Los veo todo el tiempo —musitó—, mutilados, la sangre brillante en todos lados, el fuego y la insondable tristeza en sus ojos… No es sólo mi mente, Angerboda. Sabes que no tengo tan buena imaginación.

La mujer se acercó en silencio y estrechó a Sigyn entre sus brazos mientras los sollozos de Sigyn llenaban la habitación.

—Piensa en ellos entonces —susurró después de un largo rato de quietud—. ¿No merecen tu pueblo y tu familia algo de paz? ¿No se ha derramado ya suficiente sangre? Si continúas de esta forma conseguirás que Odín te descarte como posibilidad de alianza. Sigyn. —Se separó un poco de ella para verla a la cara. Sus ojos tenían algo de severidad, pero eran también comprensivos, casi maternales—. Estás a punto de convertirte en una señorita ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Sigyn asintió, secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Loki me lo explicó a grandes rasgos cuando se lo pedí —contestó. Angerboda frunció el ceño por un momento, después trató de olvidar lo raro que era eso y volvió al problema actual.

—Cuando eras niña se toleraba tu comportamiento, les parecía una gracia —explicó—, pero de un tiempo para acá eso se ve como una amenaza. Una princesa consorte rebelde, Odín y su consejo no ven eso con buenos ojos. Debes comportarte, ¿está bien? Sobre todo en presencia del Padre de Todo y de Thor.

La mención del príncipe heredero le arrancó un quejido que volvió a restarle toda madurez.

—No quiero casarme con él, Angerboda ─gimoteó, tallándose los ojos.

—Es lo mejor que te puede pasar. —La consoló, sonriéndole con cariño y un ligero aire entristecido, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla derecha—. Es la razón por la que sigues viva, Sigyn. Llegado el momento, no hagas una tontería como rehusarte o terminarás como tu padre, tu hermano y tus hermanas.

Angerboda lanzó un largo suspiro, reponiéndose. Luego comenzó a alejarse de la niña rumbo a la mesa donde reposaba el enorme libro.

—¿Y dónde quedan mis intereses, lo que yo quiero? —Preguntó Sigyn con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

Angerboda se detuvo un instante, sin dar media vuelta para encararla pues intuía las lágrimas de Sigyn en sus ojos y no habría contado con la entereza necesaria para no derrumbarse ella también.

«No quiero ir a Asgard, madre.» Su voz infantil resonó dentro de su mente. «Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo.»

«Si realmente eres inteligente,» le había respondido Echidna, su madre, «jamás volverás a Jotunheim.»

Angerboda comenzó a sentirse inquieta, angustiada, como durante sus primeros días en Asgard.

—Si realmente eres una princesa, entenderás dónde —replicó severa.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Lo mismo que dije la primera vez en este capítulo: puede ser que Loki esté OoC, pero venga, lo necesitaba lindo y no tan amargado para verlo evolucionar a lo largo del fic.

 _De aquí en adelante, preparaos para romance gratuito, angustia y aventura. Asgardianos, vanir, jotuns, elfos y un tipo llamado Loki. Muspelheim, guerra, una chica pelirroja llamada Ran, un dragón, guerra otra vez, maleficios y muchas de esas criaturas Draugr cortesía de Sigyn._


	3. La memoria de los errores

**Capítulo 2. La memoria de los errores**

El libro era un ejemplar de modesto tamaño. Si Angerboda decidía estrellarlo sobre la cabeza de Loki, no causaría demasiado daño. Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, dispuesta a dejar caer el golpe. No obstante, para su enorme decepción, Loki esquivó el libro, éste resbaló de las manos de Angerboda por el impulso y cayó al suelo. La hechicera soltó un gruñido e hizo levitar el libro de vuelta a ella. La sonrisilla triunfal de Loki la enervaba.

—La próxima vez que lo hagas no fallaré —dijo ella, caminando hasta la banca en la amplia terraza que miraba hacia los jardines de palacio. La naturaleza sigilosa del príncipe le granjearía un paro cardíaco cualquier día—. ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Inquirió, entornando los ojos—. Me dejaste sola con Sigyn.

Loki realizó otro de esos gestos de elegante cinismo.

—Si me hubieras dicho que una niñita sin poder alguno te atemorizaba… —comenzó Loki, burlón.

Caminó hasta el muro a un lado de la banca y recargó la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

—Cállate −lo reprendió−. Si tuviera el poder necesario, ese demonio de Muspelheim haría arder todo Asgard.

Loki estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Ya te contó cómo nos va a matar a todos?

La sorpresa cruzó las facciones de Angerboda, se enderezó sobre su asiento, apartando el libro, y abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—Si —reafirmó Loki, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con lentitud—. Aunque me confesó que tal vez me perdonaría, ama a mi madre, y tú no eres asgardiana, no temas —se burló.

El príncipe pensó que Angerboda reiría como él lo había hecho cuando la niña pelirroja aseguró, sin atisbo de duda, que bailaría sobre los cadáveres ennegrecidos de cada asgardiano. No obstante, la mujer giró sobre su asiento para mirarlo con disgusto.

—Es tu culpa —lo acusó—. Alientas todas esas tonterías en su cabeza. −Había dejado de ser una plática relajada y formalmente lo estaba sermoneando−. Es terriblemente peligroso para ella, Loki. Tal vez te parezca gracioso ahora, pero no será así el día en que Odín decida que es mejor cortarle la cabeza a casarla con Thor.

Loki rodó los ojos, aunque por dentro, una cierta incomodidad se hizo presente. No le agradaba en lo absoluto hablar sobre aquello.

—Yo siempre he pensado que eso sería mejor —replicó, desviando la mirada. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Trató de restarle importancia−. Es una niña, Angerboda, por todos los dioses…

—No, ya no lo es −espetó−. Tiene once años, en el momento de su primer sangrado pasará a ser la prometida de tu hermano y en cuanto tenga una edad adecuada, se casarán.

—Ella no lo permitirá —contestó en un tono demasiado alto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su gravedad—. Encontrará la manera de evitarlo y…

—Por favor, por favor, Loki Odinson —pidió Angerboda levantándose—. Dime que no estás alentándola en esto. ¿No te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo? —El semblante de Angerboda se relajó durante un instante, a medida que un nuevo pensamiento arribaba. Después de un par de segundos sus facciones se endurecieron de nuevo—. Te has encariñado mucho con ella —afirmó de forma sombría.

Loki notó su actitud de inmediato, arrugó la frente y sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca.

—Ella no tiene a casi nadie a su lado —se apresuró a explicar serio—, la veo como una hermana, Angerboda, no insinúes aberraciones, mujer —concluyó en tono áspero.

Angerboda apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable por su repentina aseveración. Agachó la mirada y suspiró por la nariz.

Se reprendió por la ligereza con que dijo aquello y levantó la mirada.

—Sí, pero no lo es, Loki —señaló, del todo calmada. Estiró una mano hasta el cabello negro del príncipe y comenzó a acariciarlo—. Y tal vez todavía sea una niña, pero muy pronto dejará de hacerlo. No le hagas ni te hagas un mal. A diferencia de Thor, a ti te quiere y están tan locos los dos… Sólo los dioses saben de lo que serían capaces. Dejemos el futuro en paz —continuó la mujer, sonriéndole—. Y dime, ¿qué es eso de que le explicaste a Sigyn lo que significa ser una señorita?

Loki abrió los ojos, avergonzado. Un tímido e inusual rubor le coloreó las mejillas a medida que seguía el consejo de Angerboda y su mente enterraba el asunto de Sigyn y Thor.

—Fue espantoso —confesó, haciendo una mueca pesarosa—, ella insistió y tuve que explicarle _eso_ —se lamentó—. Sé de mujeres, pero… no _ese_ tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **Muspelheim.**

Las enormes cadenas pesaban demasiado y su postura se empinó un poco. El cabello oscuro cayó en enmarañadas cortinas en torno a su rostro. Caminaba despacio. A simple vista resultaba una criatura insignificante, y aunque no le atemorizaba de verdad, Odín prefirió guardarse su postura. Espen por otro lado, supo de inmediato que se encontraban ante una criatura insignificante, y se lo dijo al rey asgardiano, si bien se calló información más valiosa: tenía un cierto y recóndito potencial, difícil y difuso, desde luego, pero nada que la paciencia no arreglara.

Mediante un leve movimiento de su mano derecha le ordenó a uno de sus guardias acercarse al muchacho para liberarlo de las cadenas. Estaba rodeado de enemigos, si intentaba cualquier forma de escape, podrían detenerlo.

La acción surtió efecto en el acto, el paso del chico aceleró y por primera vez desde que había entrado en el derruido salón del ahora muerto gobernante de Muspelheim, levantó la cabeza.

Un rápido gesto de sorpresa surcó el rostro del asgardiano, luego alzó una ceja, pensando en lo bien que ocultan algunos sus verdaderas naturalezas. Espen, quien lo miraba de reojo, sonrió de manera burlona.

—Su madre fue elfa —explicó—. Naturalmente, no luciría como cualquier demonio de fuego. —En los ojos del viejo rey asgardiano hubo un chispazo de desprecio por la explicación displicente de Espen—. ¿Lo llevarás a tu reino? —Inquirió, viendo al muchacho de negros cabellos detenerse frente a la escalinata.

—No —fue la respuesta de Odín—. A varios de los viejos dioses les agrada el caos, no hay que tentarlos. Tengo suficiente con dos príncipes extranjeros en la corte asgardiana.

—Al menos puedo tener la esperanza de que si llegas a matarme, tomarás a alguno de mis descendientes y mi raza perdurará —ironizó, refiriéndose al muchacho jotun y la niña vanir.

Espen soltó una especie de risa y bajó del trono. Una vez frente al jovencito, lo inspeccionó detenidamente, caminando alrededor de él con aire serio.

—Tu nombre —demandó saber.

Él no respondió. Espen pareció perder la paciencia.

—Tu nombre, o empezaré a llamarte por el primer mote que se me venga a la mente.

— Lir—replicó él por fin, viéndolo con cierto rencor a través de sus cabellos.

—Es mucho más fácil así, Lir —le sonrió cortésmente—, ¿no lo crees?

El joven volvió a agachar la mirada y Espen giró para dirigirse a Odín.

—Si no te molesta, lo llevaré conmigo a Alfheim.

* * *

 **Asgard.**

En uno de los balcones que miraban a la ciudad, Sigyn contemplaba el atardecer. Estaba sentada en un banco alto que ella misma había llevado hasta el lugar, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla frente a ella, y la cabeza recargada de lado sobre los brazos. Los rayos oblicuos del sol atravesaban algunas brechas entre las espesas nubes de tonalidades lilas y grises, lejos en el horizonte.

— ¿Tuviste muchos problemas? —Preguntó Theoric con timidez, de pie a un costado de ella.

Sigyn levantó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Angerboda me ayudó.

Theoric ignoró la mueca de fastidio de Sigyn.

—Extrañas a tu familia —aseveró el niño asgardiano, viéndola con una afligida conmiseración.

Sigyn llevó de forma lenta sus ojos hasta él y su gesto de fastidio se acentuó.

—¿Cómo voy a extrañarlos si nunca los conocí, tú gran tonto? —Lo vapuleó mirándolo duramente.

Theoric bajó la mirada, entre avergonzado y triste, asintiendo en silencio. Después de eso, la quietud entre ellos permaneció durante varios minutos. Una bandada de pájaros grisáceos voló encima del edificio rumbo a los jardines de Palacio, en el extremo nordeste del castillo, agitando el silencio con su gorjeo.

En la mente de Sigyn rondaban todavía muy frescas las escenas del horrible sueño de la noche anterior. Y a pesar de que eran aves pequeñas y de plumaje demasiado claro, a Sigyn le pareció que se traba de cuervos mensajeros de mala fortuna.

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer, Theoric? —Cuestionó como una invitación a que se alejara. Quería estar sola y ese niño y su tonta mirada de compasión no le daban paz.

—Si —respondió en un tono quedo.

Había estado esperando la indirecta como un permiso para marcharse. Él había acudido a su lado pensando que podía ser de ayuda, pero se había equivocado. Theoric no deseaba incomodarla. Solamente detestaba ver a Sigyn tan triste. A Theoric le hacía feliz ver a su amiga tarareando canciones soeces cuando iban de camino a la biblioteca, o regañando a Lorelei en los pasillos, jurando a escondidas de los preceptores. No le daba alegría esta Sigyn remota, afligida, adolorida por un pasado que ni siquiera recordaba.

—Perdón —dijo ella, tomándolo por sorpresa justo antes de franquear el arco de la puerta—, no es tu culpa. No debería tratarte tan mal. −La gravedad fluctuó y un brillo volvió a iluminar los ojos de la vanir a medida que sonreía algo malvadamente—…esclavo.

Theoric también sonrió. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a ella como despedida y salió. Sigyn volvió hacia el horizonte, escuchado los pasos livianos de Theoric alejarse por el corredor. Suspiró, pensando en la innata agilidad y naturaleza sigilosa de Theoric y lo mucho que a veces lo envidiaba.

Pero pronto se encontró recordando a su familia de nueva cuenta.

Y si tan sólo fueran verdaderos recuerdos, las cosas serían soportables. Sin embargo, como Angerboda lo había dicho el día anterior, no eran nada más que sueños.

Sigyn no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ningún miembro de su familia, salvo a su madre, aunque eso no era mucho. Añoraba saber lo que se sentía formar parte de una familia de verdad. Un padre que la consintiera y la considerara la criatura más hermosa de los Nueve Reinos; una madre que estuviera dispuesta a cualquier cosa por protegerla; hermanos con los cuales discutir a cada minuto del día, pero, al mismo tiempo, querer tanto que se dejaría matar por ellos. Nada de eso había sido posible para Sigyn, y, cada vez que comenzaba a sentirse cómoda en compañía de los asgardianos, cada vez que disfrutaba de un atardecer cálido como aquel, se obligaba a recordar cuánto dolor le habían causado en el pasado.

En ese instante, con el sol a nada de desaparecer detrás de unas oscuras montañas, muy lejanas en el oeste, sus ojos no pudieron soportar más las lágrimas.

Ojalá pudiera recordar a su padre, a sus hermanas y a Aegir. Deseó que su madre no la odiara. Sigyn realmente deseaba poder hacer algo por cambiar el pasado, por vivir en su reino y no ser la heredera al trono vanir, sino la última hija de Iwaldi. Vivir ignorada y libre porque antes de ella había cuatro excelentes sucesores; dedicarse a la ciencia y viajar por el universo, enamorada de la luz de las estrellas como lo hacían en Alfheim.

Ojalá no tuviera que crecer para casarse con Thor. No era nada personal. Thor era un buen hombre, pero era asgardiano y Sigyn no podría vivir con eso: el remordimiento, el sordo rencor en su contra, un recuerdo de su familia y su reino destrozados.

Ojalá tuviera el derecho de elegir, no digamos ya el no casarse para conformar una alianza entre Asgard y Vanaheim, simplemente el derecho de elegir con quién, alguien a quien pudiera llegar a querer de esa 'otra forma' con la que Lorelei pasaba horas fantaseando, alguien que la comprendiera en serio. Alguien como Loki. No estaría tan mal.

Había mil cosas más que Sigyn habría deseado que fuesen diferentes y mejores.

La última luz del sol languidecía, permitiéndole a la oscuridad derramarse sobre los tejados en toda la ciudad. Sigyn, que miraba al oeste, sobre la depresión en la que se asentaba la extensa ciudad, tenía una vista magnifica desde la colina sobre la que se parapetaba el palacio. Las luces artificiales reverberaban contra los muros de piedra blancuzca y algunas banderas con escudos en la zona más próspera de la capital ondeaban al viento.

Las primeras ventiscas de otoño sacaron a Sigyn de su sombrío estado de humor, comenzando a llevarse un verano que ella no disfrutaba. Por el contrario, el otoño la hacía pensar a su hogar, como en los hermosos cuentos de Frigga, dentro de los cuales Vanaheim era un reino atascado en un otoño imperecedero.

—Ya está aquí. —Una voz clara y sosegada, como el sonido de las aguas en un apacible riachuelo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sigyn parpadeó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que giraba el cuerpo para ver a su interlocutora—. El otoño siempre ha sido mi estación preferida pese a la nostalgia que invariablemente me causa… Me recuerda a Vanaheim.

Sigyn reaccionó a la entrada de Frigga. Se puso de pie dando un salto, consiguiendo que los pies se le enredaran en el banco. El objeto cayó al suelo y Sigyn hubiera sufrido la misma suerte de no ser por la ayuda de la reina. Avergonzada y algo aturdida se enderezó para realizar una torpe reverencia.

—Majestad —dijo, irguiéndose de nuevo y sonriendo con aire apenado.

Frigga inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, sonriendo también.

—Creí que preferías la gran terraza del norte y su amplia vista hacia el Bifrost—dijo, inclinándose para alzar el banco caído y preguntando con un gesto si podía utilizarlo.

Sigyn rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Está siendo decorada junto con el resto del área norte —replicó, contorsionando por un instante sus facciones en una mueca de desagrado. Aquel era su sitio preferido en Palacio y había sido desafortunadamente invadido por sirvientes ruidosos—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Muspelheim ha caído y mi esposo vuelve acompañado del rey elfo Espen —le informó, observándola cariñosamente desde arriba. Luego, su vista se perdió en el horizonte—. Kelda está muy enojada, igual que tu tía Idunn —empezó después de un par de minutos de silencio. Sus ojos bajaron hasta Sigyn, quien agachaba la mirada, pues era ante la reina la única manera de que Sigyn reconociera la vergüenza por sus diabluras. Frigga se puso de pie y tomó el rostro de la pequeña con delicadeza, forzándola a mirarle—. Eres muy parecida a tu padre, Sigyn —le dijo, ante lo cual la niña no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, emocionada. Después sacudió la cabeza y curvó sus labios con pesadumbre.

—Él era muy apuesto —dijo soñadoramente, acordándose de las ocasiones en las que Iwaldi le hablaba a través de algún sueño—, yo… bueno, yo no soy muy linda.

—Eres preciosa, Sigyn —la contradijo, estirando una mano para acariciarle con afecto una mejilla—. Pero yo no me refería al aspecto físico. Tu padre era muy persistente. Si creía en algo, lo defendía con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía un espíritu decidido, fue uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido. —Frigga desvió su mirada hacia algún punto detrás de Sigyn, como arrastrada por los recuerdos. Al final, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la niña—. Veo mucho de eso en ti, mi niña, y me hace muy feliz que así sea, pero debes prometerme que no abusarás de esas cualidades.

—Trataré de no hacerlo —respondió Sigyn con seriedad—. Pero es muy irritante ser alumna de Kelda. —Una mirada de reprimenda de la reina la hizo componer un mohín de disculpa—. Lady Kelda —se corrigió y Frigga asintió una vez, en aprobación.

—Es como regresar en el tiempo y escuchar a Loki —dijo la mujer, enternecida.

Sigyn hizo una mueca.

—Apuesto a que a él no lo sacaba a pasear de las orejas por todo el palacio.

—Te equivocas en eso, Sigyn —dijo alegremente—. Loki poseía una habilidad mucho más grande que la tuya para sacarla de quicio —rio—. Aunque valiéndose de sus peculiares medios.

Sigyn acompañó con sus propias risas el tintineo en la risa de Frigga. De cuando en cuando, Sigyn sentía que casi podía olvidar el pasado.

* * *

Las risas lo persiguieron por los primeros pasillos. Estruendosas y torpes risas. El último intento por humillarle de Fandral. "Qué encantador, Loki. Pero qué tal si ahora lo intentas como si te gustara ser hombre". Las manos aun le hormigueaban por incrustarle la maldita espada en el cráneo. Deberían azotarlos por su insolencia. ¡Él era un príncipe, demonios! ¿Y qué si sus habilidades en combate —y encima con un arma tan tosca como la espada— eran relativamente menores? Alguno debía tener cerebro. Y en definitiva, ese no era el fuerte de las rústica cuadrilla de Thor.

Encontró algo de serenidad en el agua casi helada de la bañera. La suficiente, al menos, para vestirse y animarse a salir de su habitación en lugar de pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde y toda la noche leyendo los más recientes informes de la situación en Muspelheim.

Hacía un tiempo agradable. El cielo estaba despejado casi en su totalidad de nubes gracias al fresco viento de principios de otoño. El calor sofocante del verano había sido anormal este año y había dado como resultado meses más asfixiantes de lo que Asgard estaba acostumbrada a ver. Así que Loki se sintió con un ánimo capaz de soportar a su hermano y su séquito de simios, si es que los encontraba.

En realidad, el clima era maravilloso, y la ciudad reposando en calma, como pudo ver por uno de los miradores del palacio en su camino a las caballerizas, ayudó mucho a aplacar definitivamente su mal humor. Una vez en los establos, pidió su caballo y marchó al galope, rodeando el ala sur del palacio rumbo al bosque. Su plan original había sido cabalgar hasta la Torre de Yggdrasil en el extremo sureste de la ciudad capital, cruzando el bosque, pues no había mejor vista de Glandheim* que la ofrecida por la Torre. No obstante, a unos tres kilómetros de llegar, eligió un sendero que se abría en el lado izquierdo del camino principal, con dirección al norte. El Lago de los Dioses se convirtió en su nuevo destino.

Cuando llegó supo que había tomado una buena decisión. Ante él se extendía el lago en total calma. Sobre las diáfanas aguas se reflejaba el cielo estrellando como si se tratara de un pulcro espejo. La luz de la luna llena dibujaba los contornos de las montañas lejanas en el occidente y permitía una visibilidad adecuada para la noche del bosque.

— ¿Crees en las leyendas? —la voz de Angerboda le atrapó desprevenido y dio un respingo notable. Angerboda rio a forma de victoria, pues aquella había sido su intención.

Loki dio media vuelta y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Debería?

—Todos deberíamos, Loki —dijo, acercándose hasta el pelinegro. Ambos se volvieron hacia el lago—. Hay más verdad en ellas que en los libros de historia.

Loki arqueó las cejas y la miró de soslayo, entretenido.

—Me cuesta creer que mis ancestros se convirtieron en agua así porque sí.

Angerboda soltó un bufido.

—Tal vez no se convirtieron en agua, tonto. Tal vez ellos sabían que en el lecho del lago hay un camino hacia Jotunheim y decidieron sumergirse en el agua para llegar hasta ése reino.

Loki abrió los ojos, levemente asombrado por el dato curioso.

—¿Por qué mis ancestros querrían ir a Jotunheim? ¿Quién querría ir a Jotunheim?

Las facciones de Angerboda perdieron toda dulzura y sus ojos miraron con una cierta molestia al asgardiano. Loki notó su error, entreabrió los labios, pensando en una forma de remediarlo.

—No digas nada —lo detuvo Angerboda—, no empeores las cosas.

La hechicera bajó la mirada. Dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió de vuelta a su caballo. Había llegado unos minutos antes que Loki. El Lago Dioses representaba para Angerboda una especie de nexo con Jotunheim, y le gustaba visitarlo de vez en cuando. Es cierto que ya no se veía tentada a nadar hasta el fondo y cruzar el pasaje entre Asgard y su reino natal, como pasaba cuando recién lo descubrió. Sin embargo, a veces, muy ocasionalmente, se preguntaba cuántos problemas podría significar hacerlo. Regresar a casa. Parecía algo digno de ganarse la horca.

Una vez junto a su caballo, se quedó pensativa, acariciándole la cabeza. Fue hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodeándola por la cintura que emergió de sus pensamientos.

—No eres como ellos —le susurró Loki al oído.

Angerboda sintió como la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó de inmediato. Su corazón comenzó una marcha desesperada. Su mente se nubló. Entre ella y Loki nada era formal. Ni siquiera se habían besado aún. Nunca era sino leves, aunque sugerentes acercamientos. Roces que decían más de lo que Loki o ella misma podían expresar con palabras. Sería mentir desvergonzadamente si a este punto negara llevar enamorada del príncipe aesir al menos un par de centurias.

Sin embargo, conocía su lugar, y ese lugar no estaba al lado de un príncipe.

—Lo soy —dijo, removiéndose para zafarse de los brazos del pelinegro—. A veces me pregunto si realmente somos amigos o soy una distracción del príncipe que está aburrido de estar solo.

Subió a su caballo, observó seria a Loki un momento, quien le devolvía una mirada entre enfadada y desconcertada, y en seguida se puso en marcha.

* * *

 **N/A:** Éste capítulo fue especialmente tardado por cuestiones de edición. Como dije, intento deshacerme de las subtramas que complicaron todo la primera vez que publiqué el fic, pero en esas subtramas llegó a haber detalles importantes para la trama principal, so... Fue un lío tratar de darle orden a todo y a la vez dejar una lectura (relativamente) más ligera (el capítulo original tenía casi diez mil palabras xv).

*Gladheim es el nombre de la morada de Odín en la mitología nórdica (o cosa así). Pero acá lo uso como el nombre de la ciudad capital de Asgard. Porque para mí, en este fic, Asgard es un planeta más o menos del tamaño de Mercurio, y no tooodo el planeta se llama Asgard, tiene sus ciudades. Asgard sería más pequeño que la Tierra, pero mucho más denso.


End file.
